


Baby Fawn Hamish

by duod



Series: Fawn!Hamish series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Hamish, Fanart, Fawnlock, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/duod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newborn baby Fawn!Hamish, last fanart in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fawn Hamish

**Author's Note:**

> When the baby is finally born, it's a bit too soon, and the boy is really small and weak. John is seriously afraid he's not gonna make it and Sherlock will be devastated. But Fawnlock's very determined, so both of them take care of the baby, keep him warm and safe, that one day he's just fine, but he's still tiny and fragile. But his daddies loves him lots!!!

[tumblr post](http://duod.tumblr.com/post/76461352683)

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered I've sent Paula a headcanon about Hamish's future. Because he's half human, when he's older he would lose his fur and and antlers and he would look just like an ordinary boy. Except the tail.


End file.
